Demande moi de partir
by movie-like
Summary: Tourner les talons, faire comme si la douleur de l'autre n'existe pas et qu'il n'est qu'une illusion tellement parfaite. Elle doit le faire, lui aussi mais aucun des deux n'est prêt. Ils sont tellement seuls sans l'autre que la simple pensée de dire "Adieu" est insensée. Tony aime Pepper. Pepper aime Tony. Tellement simple en surface...


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je reviens avec un petit écrit qui m'a passé l'esprit lorsque j'ai écouté My Immortal- Evanescence. Je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant la lecture de ce OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Leurs mouvements sont fluides, leur regard expressifs et la musique douce.

Une odeur d'alcool embaume l'air, les fenêtres sont ouvertes et l'atmosphère légère. Aucun mots n'aient prononcés malgré leur envie respective. Ils veulent mettre les choses au point, dire combien leur relation est nocive et dangereuse. Ils s'aiment à en mourir et personne n'avait prévu ça. Elle n'avait pas signé pour ça, pour l'aimer malgré ses défauts et ses peurs ancrées dans son âme torturée. Lui n'avait pas signé pour l'aimer plus que n'importe qui.

Ils étaient tout deux perdus dans leur amour.

La musique augmente tout comme la vitesse de leurs mouvements. Elle tourne plus vite, il bouge plus rapidement alors que les légères brises deviennent gênantes. Ses cheveux roux volent autour d'elle et embaument l'air de leur odeur sucré.

L'odeur qu'il aime respirer chaque matin lorsque un de ses cauchemars refait surface.

Ses mains abimées se posèrent sur ses hanches ce qui la fit frissonner. Ou c'était le froid qui entre par les fenêtres toujours ouvertes...Elle ne sait pas et ne préfère pas savoir.

Ses pieds sont froids à force de toucher le carrelage froid.

Son coeur est en sang à force de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque son odeur masculine la frappa si violemment qu'elle du fermer les yeux un instant. Un simple instant qui lui permit de capturer ses lèvres.

Elle hésite.

Une seconde.

La musique continue à jouer alors qu'ils finissent de danser. Elle joue toujours cet air douloureux, mélancholique et tellement doux. Cet air qu'ils aiment écouter lorsque leur couple est presque brisée. Lorsque leur couple ressemble plus à une blague.

Leur baiser n'est ni violent, ni passionné comme il l'est d'habitude. Il est juste calme, doux et presque chaste. Un baiser qui ne correspond pas à leur couple, à la relation si particulière qu'ils partagent depuis maintenant dix ans.

Une relation qui dévore leur âme à chaque baiser, à chaque "je t'aime" prononcé...

Dieu qu'elle souhaite arrêter cette relation tout comme il souhaite arrêter de l'aimer.

Cet amour est tout sauf bon. Il les oblige à ne penser qu'à l'autre, à s'oublier eux-même pour le bien-être de l'autre. Un sourire triste lui échappe lorsqu'elle comprend le ridicule de la situation. Ils cherchent à stopper leurs sentiments en faisant l'amour.

Pathétique.

La musique devient faible, presque inaudible alors que leurs respirations saccadées envahissent la pièce froide. Leurs mains ne cessent de toucher le corps de l'autre malgré leur envie respective de dire au revoir. De partir en jetant au visage de l'autre un douloureux "Adieu". Ils devront ignorer la douleur de l'autre, leurs cris et leurs larmes or aucun des deux n'était encore prêt pour ça.

Ils ne le seront jamais.

Elle le déteste pour sa façon de lui montrer combien elle est précieuse pour lui.

Il la déteste de le soutenir à chaque obstacle malgré les années qui passent.

Elle déteste la simple pensée qu'elle peut mourir pour lui.

Il déteste l'idée qu'il ferait tout pour un sourire de sa part.

Son dos touche le canapé alors qu'une alarme résonne dans la nuit noire. Elle sursaute légèrement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le baiser. Ses lèvres à le goût de l'alcool, comme les siennes. Ils ont bu une dizaines de verres après s'être pris la vérité en pleine face.

Tellement facile d'oublier avec des baisers pense-t-elle en retenant de lui hurler au visage.

Tellement difficile de l'oublier pense-t-il en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps.

La dernière note résonne dans l'appartement alors que leurs lèvres se séparent.

"-Je te déteste tellement." Lâche-t-elle laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il séche rapidement ses larmes, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et répond.

"-Je t'aime tellement."


End file.
